Breaking The Heartbreaker
by Purplekid4
Summary: Charlotte is new to Seaford high. She is gorgeous, cunning, and a year younger than Jerry and his friends. However for some reason she starts hanging out with them, Jerry only sees his next victim. But, could she be the one to end the trail of broken hearts behind him? She just might be. OC (Some Jack & Kim) [some explicit language rated T]
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking the Heartbreaker chapter 1 **  
**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin'it:( but I do own Charlotte **

**CHAPTER 1**

"Jerry you are such an asshole!" Ciara yelled in the middle of the hallway. Jack and Kim sat snickering at Kim's locker, as they watched it all play out. Smack the sound echoed and all the heads that had tried to stay politely turned away snapped to attention. The hallway stayed completely still.

"Ciara babe, come on you know I would never mean to hurt you," he said trying to charm her but he wasn't a fool he knew it wouldn't work. This had been the last straw for her, but that was fine he would find someone else. He always did. He was Jerry Martinez what else could you expect.

Ciara stormed off down the hall. Jack and Kim decided it was time to approach.

"Jerry did you ever think maybe it was time to settle down, you know go out with a girl you actually liked?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

Jerry just shrugged. "What can I say? I have a reputation to uphold. I am only in high school for another year."

"Aw that's cute you think you're going to graduate! Honey, with the grades your getting your future isn't looking all that great," Kim said with her hands on her hips. Jack smiled at her. He didn't get how Jerry could break so many hearts and never get his broken.

Just then a girl stumbled into the hallway looking confused. She had an air of confidence to her. Similar to Kim in a way however, different. Kim's confidence screamed I will kick your ass if you get in my way. Where as this girls attitude was more I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't involve me. She was pretty, dirt blonde hair, closer to brown. Green eyes, and she was fairly tall, maybe 5'7" or so.

"Excuse me, do you know where room 217 is?" She asked pointing at her schedule.

Kim looked at her and smiled genuinely. "Just down the hall to the left," she pointed in that direction.

"Welcome to Seaford," Jack said and Kim hit his arm. She loved him but hated when he flirted with other girls.

"Thanks," she said sounding relived and grateful. "Don't want to get lost on the first day."

Sue had turned to leave when Kim grabbed her arm. "Hey we didn't catch your name I'm Kim this my boyfriend Jack, and this is Jerry," she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Jerry.

"I'm single," Jerry said smiling at her as charmingly as he could.

"Yeah, I heard your screaming match from down the hall and I'm not interested," Jack snickered at that comment and Kim struggled not to. Charlotte knew that the comment was rude and below the belt but relationships really weren't her thing, and boys like Jerry weren't worth the time of day. By the way I'm Charlotte," she said.

"Nice meeting you Char, what lunch do you have?" Kim asked.

"C," Charlotte said. The warning bell blared through the now vacant halls.

"Same you should eat with us today," Kim said. She had seen her schedule so she knew she was in grade 11 a year younger than them but she didn't mind and she didn't think her friends would either. Age was just a number, plus Eddie had been a year older than them he graduated last year but they had always been close with him. Plus Charlotte seemed super sweet and Kim thought she could potentially be a great addition to the gang.

"That sounds nice," Charlotte nodded and then walked away confident sway in her step. Jerry looked at her like new pray. The next heart broken. Little did he know that she wasn't just some little girl he could play with he was the one Thing that could finally surface old memories and even potentially break his heart.

"Okay we'll find you then," Kim smiled sweetly.

**A/N Well that was my first chapter what do you think? Read and review I will try and update as often as I can, I know this chapter is short but it's only the introduction so please keep that in mind - xoxo Purplekid4**


	2. Chapter 2

# Breaking the Heartbreaker Chapter 2 #  
Disclaimer: I don't own kickin'it but i do own Charolete:) ps rest of the story will be written in Charoletes POV

CHAPTER 2

It only occured to me then that Kim had never told me where to meet them for lunch. Damn it! I wonder if they even ment it, or were just trying to be polite. They hadn't been in any of my classes which sucked. I wonder if their even in my grade. Of course they were they wouldn't have luch with me otherwise right.

"Hey babe," a voice whispered in my ear and I whirled around ready to attack the stupid jack ass, when I found myself inches from Jerry. For just a second I stared into his deep drown eyes, before I snapped back to reality. I pushed him away.

"Hey! I was just trying to save a damsel in destress," he joked. He was trying to be flirtagous but it wasn't going to work on me. I had only been here a day and I could already name 10 girls who had, had their hearts crush by the one and only Jerry... I didn't know his last name but if I did that would have had a better effect.

"Hello Jerry," I said coldly. He just tryed to hold back a laugh. I'm glad I amused him.

"Well come on," he said turning around as I followed him down to the center of the cafateria. He didn't seem like much for words so far. "So did you bring lunch?" He asked me. I simply lifted up my lunch box in answer and he nodded and led me to a couple of seats near the end of the room. I sat next to Kim, there was one other kid there that I didn't recognize he looked fairly nerdy.

"Who is this?" the nerdy looking one asked looking at Jerry. I get it he thought since Jerry brought me here I was with him. He probably didn't even want to come find me Kim probably asked him to.

"This is Char I invited her to have lunch with us," Kim smiled cutting in before Jerry could answer. I am glad I didn't really want to know what Jerry thought of me because I was pretty sure he would have said something stupid.

"Nice to meet you Char I'm Milton," he said extending his hand over the table. I shook it he seemed nice enough. A girl sat doen next to him. Before we could be introduced though Kim cut in again.

"You can't call her Char that's my nick name for her come up with your own," she said obly sounding like she half ment it.

"I'm sorry you introduced her as Char so I just assumed that she went by that," milton said sounding genuinly sorry. I didn't want to fuel the fire with silence so I reached my hand across the table to the girl who had sat next to Milton.

"My names Charolete," I said as we shook hands. She nodded and smiled genuinly.

"I kind of got that, I'm Julie," I pulled out my luch and ate as much as I was hungry for which was a lot, what could I say I had a big apatite.

"So you do anything outside of school?" Jack asked. I shook my head.

"I draw and read but that's pretty much it," I said. "How about you guys?"

"We all do karate minus Julie," Milton said. Julie smiled I could tell she liked the idea of someone else also not sharing that traight with the group.

"Wait, back up. You read? For fun?" Jerry looked perplexed. I just nodded.

I listened to their chatter quitely until Jack said something that brought up a big topic. "Hey you weren't in any of my classes so far what's your squedule?" I went to pull it out when I heard Kim laugh.

"Obviously she wasn't in any of your classes, she is in grade 11," Kim said. She didn't seem to care, I scanned the table and nobody else did either except for Jerry. It became obvious to me that tgese were seniors.

"What were you thinking Kim? She can't sit here if she's not a senior she should be making friends her own age!" Jerry sounded furious but personaly I didn't get the big deal.

"Get over it Jerry," Milton said rolling his eyes.

"Get over it? How many times was I told this was a seniors only table?" Jerry asked fuming me still oblivious as to what was going on.

"That's because you were bring around mibers only goal being to get between their legs! It was gross and degrating!" Jack argued angrily. He had stood up so he was looking down on Jerry. Jerry knew not to argue with Jack I think he was kind of the unoffical leader. Jack I mean.

"I think you should leave," Jerry said so calmy it was more frightining then when he had been upset.

So I swiped my empty luch box and walked away head held high. If he wanted me gone I would leave, but I would not give him the satisfaction of a real reaction.

Kim caught up with me in the hallway Julie at hrr side. "I am so sorry Char, he takes some getting used to believe me but you get over it," Kim said now walking on my left Julie on my right.

"Hey I'm not even used to him I just put up with him," Julie said and I laughed but it was more me getting out my nervs from previous occasions. Meaning 30 seconds ago in the cafateria.

"Hey we are having a get together tomorrow night. We do so every Friday do you want to join us?" Kim asked. Usually it would be wierd to excepted so quickly but these guys felt like family for some odd reason.

"I would like that," I said nodding smile plastered across my face.

The rest of my day went by fairly slow. I didn't really make any friends other than Kim, Jack, Julie and Milton. I had no idea what to call Jerry though he was strange that was for sure.

"How was your first day of school?" My Mom asked over the phobe when I got home. She hadn't finished work yet and asked that I call her when I got home to update her. I told her about Kim and lunch and classes. Pretty much eveything but Jerry. I don't why but it just didn't feel right to tell her about him yet. God I sound so stupid.  
A/N So I know the past two chapters were short but they will start getting longer I promise:) - xoxo Purplekid4 


End file.
